Oskiljbara
by xXForeverDreamXx
Summary: Innan Voldemort dog lade han en förbannelse över tio häxor eller trollkarlar under 18 år. Förbannelsen skulle börja första dagen på Hogwarts den första September, och långsamt långsamt bli värre tills alla tio är döda.
1. Första Sympton

Kapitel 1

Det var exakt 122 dagar sedan Voldemort dog och kriget slutade. Hermione hade bestämt sig för att gå om det sista året på Hogwarts med sina vänner Harry Potter och Ronald Weasley.

"Känns det inte konstigt att börja på Hogwarts igen?" frågade Hermione. Harry, Ron och Hermione satt på tåget för första gången sedan kriget. Livet hade verkligen förändrats sedan dess. Alla kände igen Hermione och Ron nu. Det var inte bara Harry. Hermione undrade ibland om det var positivt eller negativt. Småbarn gick fram till henne frågade om autografer, de pekade på henne om hon gick förbi och alla såg henne som modig efter att ha kämpat mot Voldemort med pojken som överlevde.

"Jo det är ganska skumt. Det är ännu skummare att höra att vi tre, vi som kämpade mot Voldemort går om ett år." konstaterade Ron och Harry nickade instämmande.

"Jag hörde att Malfoy också ska gå om det här året." sa Harry irriterat. Malfoy, han var nog den enda som Hermione inte saknat ifrån Hogwarts. Fast hon var ändå nyfiken. Hans pappa satt inne på Azkaban nu, alla dödsätare satt visserligen där nu.

"Ronald, samlar du fortfarande på dom där chokladgrodorna?" frågade Hermione och Ron kollade på henne.

"Ja?" Ron och Hermione hade insett att de bara ville vara vänner. Bästa vänner kanske men inte mer. De slutade aldrig tjafsa om saker och beslutade sig för att det var bäst att de bara var vänner.

"Hagrid!" utbrast Harry när de klivit ur tåget. Hagrid gick fram till dom med stora steg. Även om Harry växt på sig ganska mycket sen han var elva så såg han fortfarande ut som en dvärg bredvid Hagrid.

"De e så kul o se er!" utbrast Hagrid och slog armarna runt Hermione, Ron och Harry. "Hur känns det att komma hit igen?" frågade han sedan och alla tre svarade att det var skumt, men att de såg fram emot sitt sista år på Hogwarts.

"Gryffindor!" ropade sorteringshatten. Alla var samlade i stora salen medans alla första års elever blev placerade i sina elevhem. Gryffindor hade fått hela 16 nya elever i elevhemmet, likaså fick Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff hade fått 12 nya och Slytherin endast 8. Efter kriget hade många dödsätare dött eller hamnat i fängelse vilket gjorde att en del av deras döttrar och söner inte började på Hogwarts. Det var betydligt mindre elever i Slytherin det här året.

Helt plötsligt kom det fram massor av mat på bordet. Hermione hade nästan glömt bort det. Hon kände lukterna av maten. Kalkon, kycklingklubbor, potatisar en stor skål med äpplen. Självklart var det Ron som var den första som tog för sig. Ja, nu var allt som vanligt tänkte hon.

"Slutar du aldrig att äta?" frågade Hermione upprört och Ron suckade med munnen full av kyckling.

"Slutar du aldrig att fråga det?" frågade Ron och kollade tröttsamt upp på Hermione. Hermione ryckte på axlarna.

Hermione klev in i uppehållsrummet. Hermione kollade på de stora gamla fotöljerna. Hon gick till en av de röda fotöljerna och slog sig ner. Hon drog handen över det röda mjuka tyget. Hon lutade sig bakåt och blundade. Hogwarts kändes verkligen som hennes hem. Hon kände hur någonting dunkade bak i huvudet. Hon började känna sig yr. Hon la händerna över ansiktet och blundade hårt.

"Mione? Vad är det?" frågade Harry som precis kommit. Hermione stönade lågt.

"Jag har världens huvudvärk." svarade Hermione. Harry rynkade pannan. Hermione kände hur det bara dunkade och dunkade i huvudet. Hon försökte ställa sig upp men hon tappade fort balansen och satte sig ner igen.

"Du också? Dean fick också världens huvudvärk." sa Harry. "Bara för kanske tio minuter sedan började han att klaga." Hermione rynkade pannan.

"Min huvudvärk började också för ungefär tio minuter sedan.." Hermione blev misstänksam. Huvudvärk kunde vara ett sympton för förbannelser. Hon tänkte efter, om de började samtidigt är det stor chans att det är just det.

"Vilket sammanträffande." mumlade Harry med Hermione kunde se att han tänkte på någonting. Han kanske hade samma tanke som henne.

"Det kanske är någon som försöker att busa med oss." sa Hermione och Harry nickade. Hon såg att han kom på något. "Vad tänker du på?" frågade hon och han kollade på henne.

"Både du och Dean är mugglarfödda." konstaterade han och Hermione fattade vad det här skulle leda till.

"Tror du att det är Malfoy?" frågade hon och Harry rynkade pannan.

Mitt tappra försök till en fanfic :P Review!


	2. Knepiga tecken

"Det kan vara det. Jag menar, vi känner väl ingen annan som avskyr mugglarfödda mer än honom? Inte sen Voldemort dog." sa Harry och hon nickade. "Du borde gå och lägga dig." sa han sedan och Hermione nickade. "Jag hjälper dig att gå." Hermione blängde på honom.

"Jag kan gå." sa hon surt och Harry skrattade.

"Nej, för du kommer att tappa balansen." Hermione suckade.

!

Hermione vaknade med samma huvudvärk. Hon visste redan att det inte var feber. Harry hade kollat upp det igårkväll innan hon somnade. Det var bara att gå på lektionerna ändå. Han drog undan täcket och suckade högt. Hon drog på sig några kläder och sedan tog hon på sig den svarta kappan som alla hade. Hennes första lektion var brygder. Det skulle kännas skumt utan Professor Snape. Hon tyckte faktiskt att det var synd att han var borta, även fast det inte direkt var hennes favorit lärare.

!

Hermione gick in till klassrummet för brygder. Gryffindor och Slytherin hade fortfarande den här lektionen tillsammans. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini och Pansy Parkinson det var dom tre som var de kända Slytherins nu. Crabbe dog ju i vid-behov rummet så han kunde inte komma tillbaka och Goyle hade hon ingen aning om, men hon var rätt säker på att han inte skulle vilja komma tillbaka till Hogwarts. Hon såg hur Draco stod i ett hörn med Blaise och Pansy, och helt plötsligt slutade det att dunka i huvudet.

!

Hermione tog en plats i klassrummet. Hennes huvudvärk hade försvunnit helt nu. Det var konstigt tänkte hon. Hur kunde huvudvärken bara försvinna sådär?

!

"Harry!" Hermione ropade på Harry på en gång efter lektionen. Hon ville förklara för honom hur konstigt det var med huvudvärken.

"Vad är det?" frågade han.

"Jo, huvudvärken försvann på en gång när jag kom in i klassrummet. Precis när jag såg.. Malfoy?" Hermione var förvirrad nu. Visst var det precis då huvudvärken försvann. Harry rynkade pannan.

"Det måste vara Malfoy som förhäxat dig. Men jag måste gå och träffa Ginny, vi ses senare vi kan prata om det då." sa Harry och han försvann väldigt fort.

Hermione gick till den ena lektionen till den andra, hon mådde dåligt på alla lektionerna då Gryffindor var med Hufflepuff eller Ravenclaw, men när de delade klassrum med Slytherin eleverna blev allt bättre. Harry hade berättat att Dean också hade världens huvudvärk, kanske han visste något. Hon beslutade sig för att prata med honom efter skolan.


	3. Andra Sympton

Ja ni som vet att Dean Thomas antagligen är halvblod så säger jag bara att jag 'räknar' honom som mugglarfödd här, ni förstår varför senare ;)

!

"Dean!" ropade hon innan han gick upp till pojkarnas sovsal. Han vände sig om och kollade frågande på henne. "Jag hörde att du hade huvudvärk." mumlade hon och Dean nickade.

"Det var därför jag skulle gå upp och lägga mig, men är det något du ville säga?" frågade han lika trevligt som vanligt och Hermione log snett.

"Jag har också en fruktansvärd huvudvärk, men den har försvunnit på vissa lektioner." sa Hermione och Dean rynkade pannan.

"Jag med, varje lektion vi haft med Ravenckaw har fått mig att må bättre." sa Dean och gick till sofforna och slog sig ner. "Men så fort Ravenclaw eleverna är borta mår jag dåligt. Ibland kan det bli lite bättre men inte fullt." sa han och Hermione kände igen det. Ibland blev huvudvärken svag, det hände mest i korridoren och en gång i biblioteket.

"Jag har mått bra i alla lektioner i Slytherin." mumlade Hermione och Dean kollade chockat på henne.

"Jag som trodde att det var dom som.." började Dean men han avbröt sig genast. "Jag trodde att de var dom som skulle vara dum mot de andra elevhemmen, Malfoy och hans gäng." Hermione nickade.

!

"Hermione!" Hermione hörde Harrys röst skrika och hon öppnade försiktigt ögonen. "Vad hände? Har du ont?" frågade han och Hermione rynkade pannan.

"Vad menar du?" frågade hon, hon såg att hon låg på golvet i Gryffindors sällskapsrum och att Dean låg en bit ifrån henne. Vad hade hänt?

"Både du och Dean svimmade. Är det din huvudvärk? Varför sa du inte att det var så här allvarligt?" frågade han och Hemione fattade fortfarande inte.

"Jag visste inte.." Harry skakade på huvudet.

"Jag måste ta dig till Madam Pomfrey." sa han och Hermione suckade.

"Men mina läxor Harry." försökte hon med Harry blängde bara på henne.

"Vet du vad, jag hämtar Ron så han kan ta dig till Madam Pomfrey. Jag hämtar dina böcker." sa Harry tillslut och Hermione suckade. Hon muttrade något ohörbart.

!

"Ron du behöver inte bära mig." mumlade Hermione medans Ron bar henne ner för Gryffindor tornet.

"Harry sa klart och tydligt vad jag skulle göra." När Hermiones och Rons förhållande tog slut tog han det mycket hårdare än hon gjorde. De hade kommit överrens om att de inte borde vara mer än vänner, men hon märkte att det var väldigt spänt mellan dom ändå. Hon hade trott att det skulle bli som förrut, bästavänner. När Harry var med kunde det hända att han var lika glad och sa lika roliga saker, och var sig själv. Men oftast så pratade Harry på och Ron och Hermione svarade honom, men inte varandra.

!

Hermione låg i en sjukhussäng samtidigt som Harry kom in med alla böcker.

"Hermione det här är sjutton böcker!" Harry bar dom till hennes säng. Han tappade nästan balansen flera gånger. Harry lade böckerna på sängbordet. Hermione tog upp den översta boken 'Hogwarts: en historia' hon hade redan läst den innan första året på Hogwarts. Hon mindes hur nyfiken hon var över att se massor av barn med magiska krafter, själv hade hon vuxit upp med en mugglarfamilj.

!

Harry bestämde sig för att stanna i sjukhusflygeln ett tag. Han och Hermione pratade ganska mycket han tyckte att det var jätteskumt att hon mådde bra bland Slytherin eleverna. Det värsta var kanske att Madam Pomfrey inte visste varför Hermione och Dean mådde så dåligt. Hon trodde att det var en trollformel men hon hade aldrig sett något liknande. Ron kom sedan och ställde sig bredvid Hermiones säng.

"Ginny och Luna har också svimmat." sa han och Harry blev upprörd.

"Ginny?! Jag måste kolla hur hon mår!" Harry ställde sig fort upp. Hermione flinade åt Harry som oroade sig för sin flickvän så mycket.

"Neville tar in henne hit." sa Ron och Harry nickade. Harry försvann fort och nu var det bara Hermione och Ron kvar.

!

"Madam Pomfrey! Han svimmade, jag vet inte vad som hände!" Blaise Zabinis röst hördes från det bortre hörnet av sjukhusflygeln. Ron och Hermione kollade chockat på personen som Blaise släpade in. Draco Malfoy.

"Jag är inte så säker på att det är Draco som ligger bakom det här." sa Ron och Hermione skakade på huvudet.

!

Hermione kände hur huvudvärken i huvudet försvann helt plötsligt. Kan det vara för att det är en Slytherin elev här? Nu var både Blaise och Draco här inne, kunde det bero på det?


	4. Sjukhusflygeln

"Mr. Malfoy det ser ut som om det har hänt samma sak för dig som för de andra här." sa Madam Pomfrey och Draco suckade.

"Så jag är lika sjuk som smutskallarna, blodsförädaren och galna Luna Lovegood?" stönade Draco. Madam Pomfrey blev mycket upprörd.

"Sådant språk använder vi inte här! 10 poäng från Slytherin!" sa hon och Draco slutade att klaga.

"Jag förstår inte varför jag helt plötsligt mår bra när Gyffindor elever är i närheten av mig." mumlade Draco för sig själv och Hermione rynkade pannan. Han också? Dean sa tydligt att han mådde bättre när vi hade lektioner med Ravenclaw elever.

!

När Hermione vaknade nästa morgon låg Luna och Ginny på varsin säng på andra sidan rummet. Det var även två Hufflepuff elever som hon trodde var några år yngre än henne, en elev från Ravenclaw om man inte räknade med Luna, det var även två Slytherin elever till.

Dean satt vid hennes säng och såg väldigt pigg ut.

!

"Hej, mår du bra nu?" frågade Hermione och rynkade pannan.

"Luna är ju här så jag mår bra." sa Dean och Hermione fattade inte. Dean såg det och började förklara. "I natt upptäckte jag att jag och Luna typ är sammankopplade. Vi har fått exakt samma sjukdom så när vi är nära varandra blir vi friska. Du vet som mugglar matte negativt plus negativt blir positivt." sa Dean och Hermione förstod tillslut efter ett stunds tänkande.

!

"Menar du att alla patienter har en som dom är ihopkopplade med?" frågade Hermione och Dean nickade. Hermione blundade hårt, hennes huvudvärk var tillbaka. "Men jag har en fruktansvärd huvudvärk ändå och alla är ju här inne." sa Hermione och Dean kollade osäkert på henne. Han svalde.

"Malfoy gick nyss till badrummet Hermione." Hermione stirrade på Dean. Hon skakade på huvudet. Nej, nej, nej hon och Draco kunde absolut inte vara sammankopplade. Det gick inte, han har mobbat henne och hennes kompisar i över sex år, han har gjort hennes bästa år på Hogwarts till hennes sämsta år med. Hon älskade allt med Hogwarts utom just Malfoy.

!

"Om det här är ett skämt Dean, så lovar jag att förhäxa dig!" Hermione satte sig upp i sängen. Dean backade ett steg, han såg väldigt bekymrad ut.

"Jag skämtar inte. Så länge vi inte vet vad förbannelsen gör så är det den enda utvägen från att dö. Antar jag." Dean tystnade när han sa ordet dö.

"Så vi kommer att dö utan den utvalda personen?" frågade Hermione.

"Ja. Så jag antar att du är fast med mig tills dom vet hur man botar den här dumma förbannelsen." Draco stod nu bakom Dean och såg minst lika upprörd som hon gjorde.

"Jag överlåter det här till dig." sa Dean och gick tillbaka till Luna. Hermione blängde på Malfoy som kollade på henne med en uttråkad blick.

!

"Smutsblod." fnös Draco och Hermione reste sig upp. Hon tog upp trollstaven från sängbordet. Hon gick med snabba steg mot honom.

"Tvinga mig inte att upprepa historien!" Hon tryckte trollstaven mot hans hals och han backade undan.

"Granger, du skämmer ut dig själv." sa han lugnt och Hermione rynkade pannan.

"Du vet, jag har också växt. Jag vet att du, Potter och Weasley bekämpade du-vet-vem men det betyder inte att ni är bättre än jag." sa Draco och Hermione förstod inte varför han fortfarande sa 'du-vet-vem'. Ingen var längre rädd för honom, alla horrukruxer var förstörda och det var ingen chans att han kom tillbaka.

!

"Visst. Före detta dödsätare." muttrade Hermione och Draco bet ihop.

"Kalla mig inte för det." sa han och hon suckade.

"Jag kallar dig vad jag vill. Faktum är att du kallade mig smutsblod." Det såg ut som om Draco just skulle explodera av ilska men han gjorde ett äcklat flin istället.

"Om det inte vore för den här fåniga föbannelsen." han vände sig och gick till sin sjukhussäng.

!

"Jag kan inte fatta hur den där Dean kan vara kallad en halvblod. Jag menar alla behandlar honom som en smutsskalle. Han jag ju uppväxt med mugglare." Draco pratade nu med Blaise som nickade.

"Man räknar honom som mugglarfödd. Det var ju därför Voldemort var efter honom." Blaise nickade. Det var precis som Harry hade sagt, även om Dean var halv blod så behandlade folk honom som mugglarfödd. Alla fall sånna människor som Malfoy.

"Helt otroligt att han överlevde. Han hade ju inte ens en trollstav i början av kriget." Draco fortsatte och Hermione spände käkarna.

"Men han behövde iallafall inte vara dödsätare för att överleva!" sa hon och Draco blev tyst igen. Hermione öppnade en bok och började att läsa. Det var det enklaste sättet för henne att koppla av.

!

"Vad har du hört? Jag har varit här i flera veckor nu Harry. Det blir inte bättre." Hermione och Harry satt inne och pratade i sjukhusflygeln. Harry suckade.

"Men du har inte huvudvärk längre?" frågade han och hon skakade på huvudet.

"Jag känner mig bara svag." Hon ville verkligen tillbaka till lektionerna, hon ville inte göra läxorna när Harry kom med dom. Hon ville sitta i biblioteket och göra dom. Ingen annanstans.

"Jag pratar med Professorn. Professor Slughorn vill iallafall att du ska vara på hans lektioner i brygder. Tycker inte du att det känns skumt utan Snape? Jag menar, vi hade ju Professor Slughorn år sex, men vi har haft Snape alla andra år." hon nickade.

"Fast han var inte våran favoritlärare." Harry skrattade.

"Fast då visste inte jag att han var en professor på grund av min mamma."

"Du vet att han älskade dina ögon." Hermione flinade och Harry med.

"Jag kommer aldrig att vänja mig vid det där."

!

"Förbaskade glas! Professorn! Kan du förklara varför jag inte kan förtrolla saker längre!" Hermione hörde Dracos upprörda röst från hallen. Vadå, kunde han inte förtrolla saker längre, men det är helt omöjligt, hans familj har varit trollkarlar i århundranden.


	5. Magin

**Jag skriver formler på engelska, som stupify till exempel, jag gillar inte att skriva lamslå x) Bara så ni vet :)**

!

Harry rynkade pannan.

"Accio bok." sa han och viftade med trollstaven. En bok kom svävande fram till honom och han flinade. "Jag kan förtrolla saker iallafall." sa han och Hermione nickade. Hermione tog upp sitt trollspö.

"Wingardium Leviosa." sa hon med trollspöet riktat mot hennes vattenglas. Ingenting hände. Hermione rynkade pannan. "Reducto!" Ingenting hände. Hermione spände käkarna. "Reducto!" röt hon igen men ingenting hände. Harry tog tag i hennes handled.

"Det är säkert på grund av att du är på sjukhus. Du kanske inte koncentrerar dig ordentligt." sa Harry.

!

Hermione gick ur sängen och ställde sig upp. Harry gjorde samma sak och backade lite. "Vad håller du på med?" frågade han och hade händerna framför honom.

"Expelliarmus!" ropade Hermione med Harrys trollstav var kvar i hans hand och han stod på båda benen. "Stupify!" inget hände. Hermione knöt ihop händerna och blundade hårt. Hennes krafter kunde väl inte bara försvinna.

!

"Så jag är inte den enda." Hermione och Harry vände sig om och såg Draco stå i dörröppningen. "Så du kan inte heller göra någonting." Hermione kollade fort på Harry som gav henne ett halft leende. "Men sankte Potter kan." Harry blängde på Draco.

"Hermione oroa dig inte, det löser sig." sa Harry och vände sig mot Hermione. "Du skulle iallafall kunna hantera en dag utan magi." sa Harry och Hermione flinade lite.

"Du har rätt. Jag har inge problem." sa hon och Draco blängde på dom.

!

"Jag antar att vi inte ses på Quidditch matchen. Malfoy, eftersom du nu inte kan flyga." sa Harry och Draco kollade stelt på Harry. Harry gick sin väg och Hermione stod kvar där. Hon gick långsamt tillbaka till sängen. Hon kröp in under täcket och öppnade en av hennes böcker.

!

"Hur kan du leva en dag utan magi?!" utbrast Draco och Hermione tittade upp. Hon ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte läsa igen. "Men jag skämtar inte. Det här är allvar! Tänk om dom tror att jag har blivit en ynk!"

"Ja." Hermione var också orolig med Draco var inte den personen hon ville prata om problem med.

"Ja, jag antar att ditt blod bara blir smutsigare så att du blir en mugglare." Hermione förstod inte varför han alltid var tvungen att dra in hennes blod i allting.

"Kan du sluta säga så! Ja, jag har fattat att du tycker att jag har smutsigt blod!" Draco himlade med ögonen.

!

"Var inte så känslig, Granger." sa han och gick fram till hennes säng. Hermione blängde på honom. Han satte sig vid sängkanten och fingrade på hennes handled. Hermione drog fort bort handen.

"Jag är inte Pansy, har du glömt det." sa hon och Draco log.

"Men jag har hört att jag är den snyggaste eleven här. Jag menar tjejer pratar mycket." sa Draco och Hermione suckade.

!

"Du är allt för självgod, Malfoy. Om inte du flyttar på dig tänker jag få dig att flytta på dig." sa hon och tog upp trollstaven. Hans axel nuddade hennes vänsterarm medan hon viftade med trollspöet.

"Du har ingen magi det funkar inte." sa han men Hermione tyckte att det var värt ett försök. Om man verkligen ville så kunde man.

"Stupify!" sa hon och Draco flög bakåt. Draco var fort uppe på båda benen.

"Expelliarmus!" sa han med ingenting hände. Hermione tänkte att hennes kraft kommit tillbaka.

"Wingardium Leviosa." sa hon med vattenglaset ville inte sväva. Vad var det som gjorde att hon kunde använda magi när hon använde den på Draco men inte på glaset?

"Det här är inte normalt. Det går inte, en trollkarl eller häxa förlorar inte sina krafter bara sådär. Kan det vara så att magin funkar på folk man inte tycker om? Men det är kanske någon som skämtar med oss. Vad barbariskt!" Hermione babblade på medan Draco satt i sin sjukhussäng och kollade ut genom fönstret.

!

"Kan du sluta prata om obegripliga saker. Din röst ger mig huvudvärk." muttrade Draco.

"Min röst? Vad är det för fel på min röst?" frågade hon upprört.

"Du låter som Umbridge."

"Om du tänker vara så negativ så kan väl du försöka komma på vad som pågår!" Draco suckade högt.

!

"Våran magi funkar inte." sa Draco. Hermione suckade. Det hade hon redan förstått. "Förutom när vi rör varandra." sa han sedan och Hermione rynkade pannan. Det hade hon inte tänkt på. "Och du ska ändå vara den smartaste av oss." sa Draco sedan och Hermione kände sig arg över att hon själv inte kommit på det.

!

"Men hur kom du på det?" hon höjde ögonbrynen.

"Ja, du lamslog mig för att jag var för nära dig. Det måste betyda att jag rörde dig just då du slog iväg mig."

"Ja, som om att magin kommer tillbaka av en beröring." fnös hon och Draco suckade.

"Du tål inte att någon kan vara smartare än du."

"Precis som att du inte tålt att jag har haft bättre betyg än du hela tiden." Draco himlade med ögonen.

"Du förändras aldrig. Jag tänker iallafall kolla på quidditch-matchen. Så du kan gnälla någon annan gång." Draco gick ut genom dörren och helt plötsligt kände hon hur det började att dunka i huvudet. Draco var snabbt tillbaka. "Du måste följa med, annars dör jag." sa han tillsut och drog med Hermione ut ur sjukhusflygeln.

!

!

"Varför måste vi gå och kolla på quidditch?" klagade Hermione och Draco blängde på henne.

"För att det är quidditch, och om Potter gör illa sig, tänker jag inte missa det."

!

Hon såg hur Harry flög förbi medan hon satt med Dean och Seamus och kollade.

"Vad läskigt det här med era 'sjukdomar' är. Jag förstår fortfarande inte hur det gick till." Seamus vände sig mot Dean och Hermione och de ryckte på axlarna.

"Just nu finns inte mycket och göra." sa Dean och Hermione nickade.

"Jag skulle vilja kolla upp det. Men Malfoy vägrar följa med mig till biblioteket så det är lönlöst." sa hon och Dean suckade.

"Vi får helt enkelt tvinga honom."

!

Hermione tänkte igenom allting som Draco sagt. Men skulle de betyda att hon och Draco var tvungna att vara tillräckligt nära varandra hela tiden. För om de är långt ifrån varandra var det som om de var sjuka och hade hög feber varenda timme. Så det här betydde att hon nästan måste spendera livet med Draco.


	6. Smutskalle

**Hejhej.. Jag är lite seg märker jag.. :o I'm so sorry... **

Alla drabbade var tillbaka i sjukhusflygeln eftersom Professor McGonagall hade information till dom. Hon stod i mitten av allting och kollade oroat runt på alla drabbade elever.

"Som jag ser så har förbannelsen bara blivit värre. De flesta har förlorat sina krafter och vi har ändrat era scheman så att ni har alla lektioner tillsammans. Vi är nästan klara med ett botemedel, problemet är att den inte ger tillbaka era krafter." alla i hela salen var tysta. Hermione visste att Dean kunde leva med Luna och de flesta i det här rummet visste även att Hermione och Draco inte skulle fungera.

Hermione räknade med att hon inte kommer att ha sin magi i resten av livet. Men hon kunde leva med det, hon hade levt med mugglare hela sitt liv så hon visste exakt hur man lever som mugglare. Saken var den att hon inte visste hur hon skulle ha hanterat Draco om de var tvungna att spendera livet med varandra, som ett gammalt gift par. I nu läget bråkar dom så fort dom får chansen.

"Så vad tänker du göra?" Draco var fortfarande vaken. Hermione trodde att alla sov, hon hade ju trots allt suttit och läst i nästan 4 timmar. Det var några böcker som Harry hämtat från biblioteket, hon letade efter alla möjliga förbannelser, hon ville så gärna veta hur hon kunde lösa allt det här.

"Vadå?" Hermione stängde igen boken och kollade upp på Draco.

"Magi saken. När huvudvärken är borta. Ska jag räkna med att inte få leva med magi?" frågade han och Hermione rynkade pannan.

"Var inte det uppenbart för dig?" frågade hon och han svalde.

"Jo." han tystnade. "Men jag kan inte föreställa ett liv utan magi. Folk kommer att tro att jag är en ynk. Att en Malfoy, en renblodig släkt har fått en ynk."

"Ja, men det är deras problem. Du är ingen ynk." sa Hermione och Draco suckade.

"Och hur vet du det?"

"För att de säger att det var en förbannelse vi är drabbade av. En person lade förbannelsen på oss. Ynkar föds utan magi." Hon suckade högt.

"Jag förstår att du inte kan föreställa ett liv utan magi. Jag gör det. Men det är en träning sak." Hermione spände käkarna och lade sig ner i sängen.

"Lätt för dig att säga. Du räknas som en mugglare." Hermione kände hur hon spände knytnävarna. Men hon bestämde sig för att inte starta någonting.

"Hermione, det har gått flera veckor nu och de är inte färdig med botemedlet. Du kommer att få fira jul här. Om du inte vill ta med Malfoy hem till dig, för Ron kommer aldrig att släppa in honom, inte in till hans hus iallafall." Hermione bet i underläppen och kollade ner i golvet.

"Säg inget, jag bor redan med Malfoy dygnet runt." Lärarna hade fixat så att alla paren fått ett rum där de kunde bo, så länge de inte var i samma elevhem. Som tur var så pratade dom aldrig med varandra, hon satt och läste och han gjorde det, det som Draco gjorde. "Förresten så har Ron inte bjudit in mig till jul iår.." muttrade hon tyst. Molly sa att hon alltid var välkommen hos dom, fast Ron verkade inte riktigt hålla med. De var fortfarande vänner men de pratade sällan.

"Det är du visst. Ron har bara inte sagt det än. Jag pratade med Arthur bara för någon vecka sedan." Harry lät lugn. Han hade antagligen rätt, det var bara Ron som vägrade fråga. Kanske för att han visste att Draco var tvungen att hänga med.

"Jag tänker inte följa med Malfoy till Malfoy Manor iallafall."

"Menar du att du tycker att vi ska fira jul. På Hogwarts?" Draco lät äcklad men Hermione nickade. Hennes föräldrar hade visserligen sagt att det var okej att Draco kom hem till henne så länge han skötte sig, men vid tanken av Draco och mugglare fick Hermione att utesluta jul hemma.

"Ja."

"Du vägrar följa med mig och du skäms över mig." sa Draco och Hermione rynkade pannan.

"Vad exakt menar du med det?" Hermione svalde och bet sig i läppen. Hon visste inte varför men hon bet sig ofta i läppen när hon blev nervös.

"Det är väl uppenbart. Du har berättat allt jag gjort mot dig till dina föräldrar och när du helt plötsligt måste vara med mig hela tiden så skäms du." Hermione svarade inte. Draco suckade. "Jag vet att jag har varit en idiot"

"Du är en idiot."

"Nej. Jag har ändrat mig jättemycket sedan kriget! Jag har insett att mugglarfödda inte alls är olika andra trollkarlar och häxor."

"Men du kallar mig fortfarande smutskalle. Kan du förklara det?" Hermione spände blicken i honom. Hur kunde han stå och säga att han tycker att det ska vara jämställda samma dag som han kallade henne för smutsblod.

"Inte vet jag? För att jag är en idiot. Du har rätt. Jag är en idiot." Draco tystnade och gömde ansiktet i sina händer. "Men grejen är att jag inte längre menar det." Hermione suckade.

"Jag går och lägger mig." Hermione ställde sig upp för att gå mot sin säng.

"Hermione!" Hon stannade. Sade han nyss hennes förnamn? "Hermione lyssna." hon visste inte varför det lät så speciellt när han sa hennes namn. Var det för att han aldrig brukade säga det? "Jag vet att vi aldrig kommer att bli vänner, men jag är ledsen för alla gånger jag kallat dig för smutsskalle."


End file.
